La Rin ideal
by RinneRikudo
Summary: One-shot. Rin nunca lo traicionó, nunca lo rechazó, nunca escogió a Kakashi por encima de él, porque esa Rin era falsa. Esa Rin era solo una parte más de la gran mentira que constituye el Universo donde habita. Obito Uchiha x Rin Nohara. [ObiRin - KakaRin]


**Aviso:** este fic participa en el ''Reto: Friendzone'' del Foro ''La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas''.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogo de personajes.

_—Recuerdo de diálogo de personajes_.

Obito's PoV.

* * *

**_La Rin ideal._**

La oscuridad me rodea. Siempre me ha rodeado desde el momento que nací, desde el instante que vine a este doloroso mundo sin padres que me brindaran su apoyo, sin el amor de una familia; solo que no me di cuenta hasta que perdí la única luz que extinguía las sombras que ahora me sofocan con mucho más fuerza que antes, la única fuente de iluminación que le daba sentido a mi vida.

Tinieblas por aquí, tinieblas por allá, todo era tinieblas no importaba hacia dónde mirase. Decido entonces levantarme del suelo donde estoy acostado y dirigirme a admirar los rayos del Sol una vez más, esos que nunca serían para mí. No, no me refiero a los que emite esa gigantesca estrella que brinda calor al planeta, a ese punto luminoso en el cielo hallable cada mañana entre las nubes, pues era algo demasiado común y corriente, porque era para todos, porque todos la podían contemplar, y eso la hacía carecer de algún sentido especial, de algo a lo qué apegarse emocionalmente; me refiero a esa mujer castaña cuya sonrisa extermina el mal, cuyos ojos que son la puerta hacia lo más profundo de su alma detectaban cualquier mentira y falsedad, cuya piel suave y de tez blanca la volvían apetecible pero no por eso débil, ya que era lo contrario. Me refiero a esa fémina que a pesar de que muchos podían hablar y compartir con ella, no todos podían tenerla, no todos podían hacerla suya y vivir el resto de sus días a su lado, y entre ellos, valga la redundancia, estoy yo.

—¿A dónde vas, Obito? —Me pregunta el Zetsu negro al verme levantarme y empezar a vestirme con mis típicas ropas, pues hasta ese instante solo cargaba un pantalón y una camisa corta.

Me detengo un segundo al escuchar su llamado, pero después sigo en lo mío. Ya estando arreglado y listo para partir, activo la fase final de mi sharingan y lo miro con la mayor frialdad que puedo sacar de mi ser, claro que eso no es suficiente como para inmutarlo aunque sea un poco.

—Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames así —Porque Obito desapareció hace mucho tiempo, era una parte del pasado, yo ahora soy Tobi, o Madara, la verdad no importaba quién fuese ahora, sino lo que me proponía a hacer, por ello no iba a soportar que esa maldita masa deforme me hiciera revivir recuerdos del ayer cuando yo así no se lo pidiese—. Y no te interesa —Es lo último que respondo antes de desaparecer en mi vórtice espacio-temporal.

En solo segundos, posterior de pasar a través de mi dimensión tan vacía y solitaria como el lugar en el que vivo, aparezco en el sitio que alguna vez llamé hogar. ¿Hogar? Todos eran un montón de cucarachas asquerosas, me olvidaron en solo semanas de haber ''muerto'' y siguieron con sus vidas, lo único que dejaron en mi recuerdo fue un nombre en una lápida que miraba ahora mismo estando detrás de un árbol, oculto, como siempre lo he estado; una lápida que visitaban a lo mucho un par de días al año, o en días festivos, excepto… excepto ella. Ella es la única que no me traicionó, porque visitaba a Obito con frecuencia, casi siempre al lado de ese imbécil peliblanco pero siempre lo hacía cuando tuviese una oportunidad o un poco de tiempo libre. Y por eso es que había venido hoy, era el día del honor a los caídos en batalla de Konoha así que sabía bien que ella volvería a ver la lápida de su viejo _amigo_, y no me equivoqué.

Allí estaba ella, parada cabizbaja mirando hacia la piedra donde reposaba lo último que quedó de mí, o eso pensaban ellos. Tan hermosa, tan dulce como de costumbre, su rostro es inexpresivo pero sé bien que sus ojos se resisten a derramar lágrimas. Lo único que arruinaba esa escena… son las personas a su lado. El que consideré mi mejor amigo junto a sus dos hijos de nueve y seis años de edad, rindiendo honor a su ex camarada, hijos que él tenía con ella, el más poderoso símbolo que convertía en platónico mi amor por esa mujer.

Imposible se me hace empezar a recordar el día que le declaré mis sentimientos a Rin. Tenía 16, había ahorrado el suficiente valor para pedirle que nuestra relación subiera a otro nivel. Claro que yo tenía un muro decorado con fotos que tomé en secreto de ella por lo que para mí lo nuestro siempre fue algo más de lo que en realidad fue, cosa de la que ella nunca se enteraría. En fin, había comprado un grandioso ramo de rosas, sus flores favoritas cabe destacar, y había planeado llevarla a cenar al restaurante más exclusivo de la Hoja, por supuesto que aquello me costó mis ahorros en misiones de un año completo, pero iba a valer la pena, pensaba yo.

La fui a buscar en el parque, allí habíamos acordado encontrarnos con la excusa que quería hablarle sobre nuestro trabajo en equipo, y le entregué las rosas. Se sonrojó, fue la imagen más linda que había visto de ella. La invité a salir al recinto y ella, luego de analizar mi pedido por unos segundos, aceptó. Ese mediodía volví a mi casa gritando como un loco escapado del manicomio, porque me había dado una oportunidad, una que yo iba a aprovechar muy bien.

_—__¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!_

Los segundos se me hicieron minutos, los minutos se me hicieron horas y las horas se me hicieron días. Era demasiado impaciente, no podía esperar a que llegaran las 7:00 p.m.

Al fin el tiempo llegó, me había vestido lo mejor que pude con un traje negro elegante que también me costó mucho dinero. Antes de salir de mi pequeño apartamento tomé una de las fotos de Rin y la besé, y luego la metí en uno de mis bolsillos, hasta hoy no sé por qué hice eso. La fui a buscar a su casa, su madre me recibió sonriente y esperé en la puerta. Sudaba a balas pero daba lo mejor de mí para que parara de hacerlo, no quería que mi traje se mojara. Finalmente la vi salir, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer de espaldas al suelo cuando la contemplé. Cargaba un bello vestido rojo que resaltaba su figura, estaba maquillada y sus uñas muy bien arregladas, conservaba el mismo peinado de siempre pero eso solo la hacía lucir aún más hermosa. Tragué fuerte. Era perfecta, esa chica iba a ser mía esta noche, eso me repetí una y otra vez en mi mente.

Llegamos al restaurante luego de caminar y conversar en el camino y los mesoneros nos sentaron en una mesa para dos. Cenamos las mejores comidas, claro que eso significó también las más costosas, Rin se opuso en un principio pero insistí tanto que terminó accediendo. Ya a punto de acabar la velada, pagué la cuenta y la fui a dejar a su hogar. Y allí, en la puerta, decidí confesar mis sentimientos.

_—__Rin. Antes de irme, quisiera decirte algo que he guardado para mí durante mucho._

Me observó con extrañeza pues no había entendido lo que le dije. Entonces, la tomé de las manos aplicando un poco de fuerza. Aquella acción la sobresaltó y la hizo ruborizarse, pues todavía no entendía el porqué de lo que había hecho.

_—__He estado enamorado de ti desde hace bastante, Rin. ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?_

Mi mente estaba en positivo, tenía grandes expectativas en lo que me respondería. Creía que al fin lograría caminar junto a ella, empezar a vivir de verdad, que ya no estaría solo porque lo estaba pese a todas mis amistades, que sería el inicio de mi alegría, una que sería para siempre.

_—__Lo lamento, Obito. Pero yo solo te veo como un amigo._

A partir de ese instante, sin saberlo, se había empezado a formar en mí lo que soy ahora. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y entró a su casa. Mi mirada estaba en blanco. Saqué la foto de mi bolsillo y empecé a caminar con rumbo perdido a través de la aldea, recordando con ella a Rin y lo que me acababa de declarar. Empezó a llover y la foto, que no me molesté en guardar, fue destruida. Mis prendas también se arruinaron. Sin embargo, eso no me importó.

Ya después de haber divagado por horas, llegué a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama sin cambiarme ni secarme, no estaba de humor para nada. Me arropé con las sábanas y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada.

Lloré.

Lloré tanto que sentí mis ojos se quedarían sin lágrimas. Agarré fuerte mi pecho y apreté el punto donde estaba mi corazón, o lo que había quedado de él, sollocé tanto que estuve en ese estado hasta que amaneció. Sentí a una parte de mi ser haberse perdido. No fui a mi rutinaria sesión de entrenamiento aquella nueva mañana.

Ese fue uno de los dos sucesos que me marcaron. ¿El otro? Fue cuando ''morí''.

Madara me había cuidado, claro que para sus propios objetivos relacionados con el dominio mundial pero cuidó de mí, aunque me duela en el orgullo reconocerlo gracias a él es que sobreviví al jutsu Doton de los ninjas de Iwa. Estuve bajo su protección por meses hasta que llegó la noticia de la emboscada de los shinobis de Kiri a mis dos compañeros. Salí corriendo de la cueva con ayuda de Zetsu Espiral y, antes de hacerlo, Madara me dijo unas palabras.

_—__Tú volverás._

Inicialmente no le presté atención y me dirigí a mi destino. Mientras saltaba por los árboles un par de imágenes confusas llegaron a mi cabeza, de Kakashi y Rin muy apegados con sangre encima de ellos, rodeados de pilas de cuerpos, algunos desmembrados. Me asusté, pensé que Kakashi había roto su promesa, esa que me hizo de proteger a toda costa a Rin, de salvaguardarla de cualquier peligro; mi cerebro me hizo una mala jugada y por un momento pensé que la había asesinado, sea cual fuese el motivo, y que esa sería la última vez que la viese.

Finalmente llegué al sitio y lo vi.

Kakashi no había roto su promesa. Todo lo contrario, había derrotado a todos los enemigos a duras penas y cargaba a Rin herida, sangrando y un poco temblorosa, pero viva. Y para sellar su juramento, ese que me había hecho, la estaba besando… en los labios, y ella le devolvía el beso.

Kakashi cumplió. Pero eso, en lugar de aliviarme, me dolió.

_—__¡Obito! ¡Te amo, Obito! ¡Te amo!_

Recordé ahora estando de rodillas en la grama las últimas palabras que escuché decir a Rin, que me amaba. Esas palabras fueron mi motivación para seguir adelante y fortalecerme lo suficiente como para volver a la aldea, para volver a verla para darle una respuesta. Supe entonces que solo fueron una mentira piadosa para perecer en paz, para irme al más allá tranquilo, que solo fueron para devolver un _favor_ puesto que ella no me amaba, sino que amaba el hecho que yo sacrificara mi vida para salvar la de Kakashi.

Y los vi alejarse, los vi irse mientras yo estaba allí, tirado en el suelo en posición fetal sin parar de observarlos.

_—__Obito, ¿estás bien? ¿Obito? ¡Maldición! ¡Obito levántate!_

Zetsu intentó animarme, pero su apoyo fue en vano. ¿Qué me pasaba? Me preguntaba mientras abrazaba mis piernas, con mi vista aún pendiente del sendero de huellas dejado por mis amigos. Nunca se percataron que yo estuve ahí.

Pasó una hora y yo seguía allí, tumbado en el suelo. No lloraba, pero me sentía peor que la ocasión donde Rin me rechazó, mucho peor. Supongo que en ese entonces con las lágrimas pude descargar mi tristeza, dejarla fluir por mis mejillas en aquellas gotas de agua, expulsarla literalmente de mi cuerpo. ¿Pero en ese instante? No podía, ni siquiera podía lagrimear. Quería, pero no podía. Solo se acumulaban todas mis penas en un pequeño rincón dentro de mi alma. Zetsu se cansó de esperar y me forzó, haciendo uso de su habilidad para controlar cuerpos, a dirigirnos hacia Madara. No me opuse, no dije nada, porque en ese momento existía pero a la vez no lo hacía, vivía pero en realidad no vivía. No era yo, no era Obito, no era nadie.

Le había dado mi ojo izquierdo a Kakashi para darle una ayuda adicional en las situaciones difíciles que se le presentasen, era la garantía que Rin sobreviviría. Y así pasó, estaba viva gracias a mi sharingan, ella iba a vivir gracias a mí, pero eso no llenaba un extraño vacío que se había formado dentro de mi corazón. Todo lo contrario, lo sentía más y más grande con el pasar de los segundos, incluso el ojo que aún conservaba lo sentía diferente, era algo así como más fuerte, poderoso…

_—__Obito, ¿acaso tú no tienes derecho a ser feliz?_

Aquella interrogante me despertó. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba frente a Madara que reposaba tranquilo y sereno en su trono, mostrándose poderoso y sabio a pesar de lo impotente de su condición.

_—__¿Por qué debes sacrificar tu felicidad para que alguien más pueda ser feliz?_

¿En qué momento el viejo se enteró de lo que había pasado? Tal vez fue Zetsu y su comunicación telepática, pero nunca inquirí ese asunto, nunca quise hacerlo.

_—__¿Ya lo entiendes? En este mundo, allá donde haya luz, habrá sombras también. Alguien siempre deberá sacrificarse para que otros puedan sobrevivir. En tu caso, debes resignarte a eliminar tus sentimientos por Rin debido a que ella ahora está con Kakashi. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? Es injusto, pero es parte del ciclo maldito que encierra nuestra realidad._

Zetsu paró de recubrirme y yo quedé levantado por mi cuenta, más atento de algo que lo que he estado en toda mi existencia. Él tenía razón, debía resignarme porque Rin estaría con Kakashi, hasta hoy siguen juntos, y eso es porque siempre la veía enrojercese al hablarse algo de él, al estar cerca de él, porque ella siempre estuvo flechada por él y yo lo sabía, me lo negué mil y un veces pero esa era la verdad. Y yo no podía forzarla a abandonar a Kakashi, y tampoco podía forzarlo a él a dejar a Rin. Solo me quedaba aceptarlo, pero yo no quería. No lo aceptaría jamás.

—_¿Acaso no hay otra manera, una en la que todos seamos felices?_ —Le pregunto.

Y una sonrisa maléfica se posó en su rostro.

_—__Sí, la hay. Hay una forma de cambiarlo todo, no solo la situación que te aflige sino el mundo entero. Una forma en la que serás feliz, en la que estarás junto a Rin y ella te amará. No la Rin a la que no le importó rechazarte, ella es solo una ilusión._

Lo que afirmó me confundió bastante, pero seguí escuchándolo totalmente interesado en lo que exponía.

_—__¿Ilusión?_

_—__Sí, ilusión. Este mundo y todo lo que tiene es falso. Por ello tu aldea, tus amigos, tus metas y por supuesto Rin son solo ilusiones. Nada de lo que ellos conllevan es verdad, son solo una mentira. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dijo que solo te quería como un amigo?_

¿Cómo lo supo? Seguro habría sido yo mismo hablando sobre ella mientras dormía, se me había hecho costumbre.

_—__Sí, lo recuerdo._

Rió al oír lo que le contesté.

_—__Eso también fue una mentira. Tú nunca fuiste rechazado, porque quien lo hizo era solo una parte del engaño que vivimos día a día._

Lo que declaró fue casi como una revelación, pues me dio un alivio extremo, me había entregado una nueva perspectiva para interpretar los sucesos. Me había dado la razón por la que seguiría existiendo a partir de ese momento.

_—__Y es por eso que te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de convertir lo falso en verdad, de alcanzar lo sublime, de llegar hasta la Rin ideal._

_—__¿La Rin ideal?_

Los latidos de mi órgano vital ascendieron a un ritmo acelerado.

_—__Sí, ¡la ideal! Esa que te querrá hasta tu último respiro, que estará a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas, esa que gustosamente dormirá acostada en tu pecho y apegada a tu cuerpo, esa que unirá sus labios con los tuyos y solo los tuyos. ¡La Rin perfecta, en la aldea perfecta, en el mundo perfecto!_

Mi respiración se agitó. Sentí un extraño cosquilleo recorrer mi espalda, cosa que me enardeció más de lo que ya estaba.

_—__¡Dime, Madara! ¡Dime cómo llegar a la Rin ideal!_

Y se levantó de su trono, y extendió su mano hacia mí.

_—__¡Ven a mí, Obito!_

Obedecí. Sería el inicio de mi búsqueda por la paz en el planeta, de la destrucción del sistema shinobi actual, pero sobre todas las cosas, de mi vida junto a la Rin de mis sueños. Porque mis sueños eran lo verdadero, lo que vivía era lo falso, tan solo sus papeles estaban invertidos. Yo me encargaría de ponerlos en sus lugares correctos como siempre debió ser.

_—__¡Juntos salvaremos al planeta! ¡Juntos llegaremos a la Rin ideal!_

Mis divagaciones se detienen, el resto de lo que pasó era historia.

Veo a mi enamorada depositar unas flores sobre mi lápida, irónicamente un ramo de rosas, como el que yo le entregué cuando decidió no corresponderme. Después de eso se va junto a su familia, seguramente a su hogar, a seguir disfrutando de su vida mientras yo seguía sumergido entre las sombras, atrapado en un hueco profundo. Salgo de entre los árboles al garantizar que nadie rondaba alrededor, y tomo las flores para arrojarlas a un lado como si de la más asquerosa basura se tratasen.

Este mundo es falso, y esa Rin también lo es. La verdadera, la que merece mis sentimientos, solo existe en mi mente. Yo me aseguraría de que la auténtica Rin tomara el lugar de la falsa. De todos modos, la falsa también existiría en el plano de la realidad originado por el Tsukuyomi Infinito, ella también sería feliz. Todos seríamos felices, en especial, Obito y Rin, porque de igual modo que lo que habita en el mundo yo también soy falso, el verdadero Obito Uchiha solo podría existir en el sueño eterno, solo podría existir amando a Rin con ella correspondiéndolo. Por eso es que yo no soy Obito Uchiha, porque esa condición no se cumplía ni se cumpliría sin importar el paso del tiempo.

Yo no soy ni seré _nadie_, porque aquí, en este lastimoso Universo, Rin jamás me amaría como yo la amo a ella.

* * *

**Notas de autor.**

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Tomé la analogía de Rin con el Sol perteneciente a mi drabble para este OS, no lo pude evitar, lo siento.

En fin, ¿qué les pareció? No sé si exploté bien el sentimiento originado por caer en la ''Friendzone'' como lo dictan las reglas del reto, yo creo que sí, pero opiniones hay muchas. No sé si debería hacer una segunda parte (separada del reto claro está) de un reencuentro de Obito con Rin, eso lo dejaré a mi criterio.

Eso es todo. ¿Review?


End file.
